


The Devil's Darling

by StarDust3



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Bendy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: Feb. 2021 Update: Currently under reconstruction!
Kudos: 44





	The Devil's Darling

I'm reworking this story and for those of you who read the chapters before. This rewrite is turning out very different. So don't expect it to be the same, ok? For those who don't know what that means don't sweat it!


End file.
